


Hello It's Me

by BakeySama9



Series: Musically inspired [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Angst, Depression, F/M, Hatake Kakashi-centric, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Depression, Sad, Sad and Sweet, Sad with a Happy Ending, Uchiha Obito-centric, sad lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:56:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29600709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakeySama9/pseuds/BakeySama9
Summary: Reader has been alone most of her life, losing her clan and being branded as cursed since her whole family died. She finds hope within Obito, only to lose him and Rin as time goes on. Her and Kakashi become very close, joining the ANBU together and becoming depressed as well. Kakashi tries to get to her heart, and while she isn't sure she can be his lover just yet, he's willing to wait for her and spend the night with her...if she thinks he should ;)
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Original Female Character(s), Uchiha Obito/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Musically inspired [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174721
Kudos: 1





	Hello It's Me

**Author's Note:**

> Suggested listening: Hello It's Me by Todd Rundgren

You were no stranger to heartbreak and pain. In fact, you almost relished in it because you thought it was the only thing in your life that was constant. It started with your parents dying when you were really young, and that left you all alone. You weren’t part of a big clan and most of the people who you were related to stayed away from you. Everyone thought you were cursed or something seeing as most of the people around you kept dying.

The only good thing in your life ended up being Obito, Rin and Kakashi. The three shinobi from Team Minato. While Minato wasn’t your sensei, you stayed close to all of them. As time went on, you found yourself falling in love with Obito. You couldn’t help it, he showed you such kindness and compassion that you hadn’t seen in so long.

So when Rin and Kakashi returned to the village without Obito, you considered maybe he was only trailing behind. You didn’t want to consider the worst and that he was dead or lost. You wanted him to show up and make you smile. You wanted him to come kiss you and tell you everything would be alright.

But when you saw Kakashi with a Sharingan, you knew Obito was no longer alive. You threw yourself to your knees, wailing and screaming. Your heart was broken and there was just no way you could be consoled. Kakashi and Rin tried everything, but eventually they had given up and just led you away so you could have some privacy.

  
  


Rin tried to tell you that Obito died valiantly, saving both of them, but you didn’t want to hear it. Kakashi tried to tell you that Obito’s last words to them was to tell you that he loves you. It broke your heart even more knowing that he was thinking of you right before he died. Kakashi wanted to give you the Sharingan, but you refused. Obito had given it to Kakashi, and you wouldn’t take that from him.

Years went by and your heart grew colder and colder. When Rin and Minato died, Kakashi became cold as well. You both ended up joining the ANBU; Kakashi at the request of Minato, and you at the request of your former sensei. It wasn’t easy at first, but you took to it like a moth takes to a flame. It calmed the troubles in your heart a little, but you still had nightmares every night of Obito.

Kakashi was hurting too, and it didn’t take long before you two decided to confide in each other. Kakashi would tell you how he felt guilty about how Rin died and how he wished he could go back and save Obito and Minato. You would tell him how you wished you could save your family and Obito. Both of you would drink until you would black out, only to wake up the next day and get right back to work in the ANBU.

It’s only when you both became adults that something changed between you two. Your heart would never forget Obito, but Kakashi was someone you could always count on. He would often come over and spend the night with you, making you forget all your pain.

The first night he made love to you, you could feel your heart heal a little. You thought maybe he felt the same way, and your assumptions were proven to be right when Kakashi let it slip during sex that he loved you. It hurt you so badly, because it brought back so many memories of Obito.

“Kashi, please…” you plead. He frowned at you, turning away from you ashamed.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it, it just slipped in the heat of the moment.”

You placed your hand on his shoulder, leaning over to kiss him on the cheek. He seemed to calm down after that.

“I better go.” He said, getting dressed. 

You sat on the bed, not sure how to react. You wanted to chase after him, but you knew it would be tough to reassure him. You were both hurting so badly, and you needed each other. You just didn’t know if you could be in a relationship, and especially not with each other.

A few nights passed, and you waited on him desperately. You wanted the skin on skin contact and the affection. You felt full and happy with him thrusting deep within you. You loved the way he smelled and how good it felt when he kissed you deeply.

There was a knock at your door, and you rushed over to open it. Kakashi stood there, his arms crossed and looking very nonchalant. You bit back a laugh, but instead you allowed him to come in. Something about him had changed, but you wanted to let him come to terms with telling you what was on his mind before you prodded him.

“Listen, what I said the other night…” Kakashi started, but you cut him off with a chaste kiss.

“Don’t worry about it. It doesn’t have to mean anything at all, if you don’t want it to.” You tried to get him away from these thoughts, but he wasn’t having it.

“I want it to mean something. You deserve love, and I deserve love. We don’t need to be these broken people anymore.” Kakashi confessed, and you felt your heart race.

“What do you mean? Doesn’t the memory of Obito or Rin mean anything to you?” You felt a little hurt, but you wanted to hear him out.

“It will always mean everything to me, but we are both here and now. If you don’t want to be my lover, that’s okay...but just know that I never want you to change and I always want to be there for you.” Kakashi explained.

“Oh, Kashi...you really mean that?” you asked him, hoping he’ll confirm it.

He leaned in to kiss you passionately, his hands rubbing up and down your body with care. If you couldn’t be lovers right now, then you didn’t mind having him around. He could come over and make you smile...stay the night if you think he should. And maybe one day, you could be lovers.

You heart ached a little less that day, and you let it slip during sex that you loved him too. You didn’t dream of Obito anymore.


End file.
